


A Wasp's Sting and A Wolf's Bite

by mrsbertucci



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fangirlia Secret Santa, First Time, Sick Doctor (Doctor Who), Telepathic Bond, insect sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: An unfortunate incident brings the Doctor and Rose closer together.





	A Wasp's Sting and A Wolf's Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaPonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/gifts).



> Written for AmeliaPonders and our Fangirlia Secret Santa! I chose the prompt: In trying to save the Doctor from something, Rose accidentally enters his mind. This leads to them revealing their feelings and telepathically bonding. Also, Bad Wolf might have meddled! Hope you like it!
> 
> This fic wouldn't be anything with TenRoseForeverandever. She is amazing and makes me so much better! Love you!

 

Activating the hand-brake, the Doctor loped down the ramp to the TARDIS doors, beaming.  On the other side lay Magnoliophytallia, jewel of the Dragon Heart Cluster and home to the most rare and precious flowers in the galaxy. It also happened to be, in his opinion - and he was nearly always correct - the perfect spot to surprise a certain pink and yellow human with a romantic picnic. 

With a theatrical flourish, he opened the doors wide and stepped out. 

The smile dropped from his face. 

“Bugger.”  He couldn’t help laughing at his own unintended pun, as he listened to the angry buzz echoing up from the valley before him. The TARDIS had landed them on Hymenopterais, notorious for being home to the most dangerous insects in the galaxy. This was very, very _not_ good.  He had to get them out of there.  These insects were even venomous to Time Lords.  

“What’s that sound, Doctor?” 

He turned to see Rose - the aforementioned pink and yellow human - jogging down the ramp.  All he had wanted to do was take her on a romantic picnic on the planet of flowers.  Was that really too much to ask?  Taking one last look at the menacing horizon, the Doctor stepped back into his ship and slammed the doors shut.  “Best not, Rose.  I’m going to take us somewhere else.” 

Rose smiled, tongue peeking out the corner of her pink lips.  “Muck up the landin’?” 

He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. “Weeeeelll…” he leaped back to the console, “no harm done. Second time’s the charm!” 

Rose laughed, following him towards the console.  He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling a bit at her delight… even if it was at his expense.  Double checking the coordinates, he released the hand brake and flipped the dematerialization switched. The TARDIS shifted back into the vortex. 

“What planet did we land on back there?”  Rose asked, leaning down to fix the laces one of her shoes. 

The Doctor watched her.  He adored how she scrunched up her nose when she concentrated on something. He adored everything about her. He could never tell her that, of course.  _Can’t break my own rules, no matter how tempting._  

“Hym—OW!” 

Rose watched in alarm as all the blood drained from the Doctor’s face and his hand flew up to the side of his neck.  When he pulled it away again, a purple, wasp-looking creature lay twitching in his palm. 

She rushed over to him. “Doctor? Are you alright?”  

Sweat beaded on his forehead as his knees gave out. Rose caught him, supporting his body as he sank down to the grating.  She looked down at the insect, still in his hand, now dead. 

“I… I feel th-the aplocrita claze’s venom… it’s spreading through my blood stream.  I can’t stop it!”  The Doctor’s body spasmed in her arms.  “Ro-Rose, I don’t know… I don’t know… w-what’s going to ha-happen.” 

Fear settled in the pit of Rose’s stomach.  Seeing the Doctor physically reacting to what should be a simple wasp sting was terrifying. What happened to that superior Time Lord physiology he was always boasting about? But of course, nothing with the Doctor was ever that simple, and now, seeing how vulnerable he was, Rose was properly frightened. 

“C’mon, Doctor.” She tugged on his arm. “Let’s get you to the med bay, yeah?  Think you can walk?” Her heart sank when he shook his head. “Tell me what to do.  There’s gotta be somethin’.” 

“Let me…think.”  He convulsed again, crying out in pain. “Rose!  I-If I start to regen…erate-” 

“No!  You’re not goin’ to!  We can fix this!  I can fix you!” 

He grabbed her hand in a death grip and held it between his hearts.  “If I start, you’ve got to… I – I won’t be – be able to stop it… R-Rose, you’ve got to stand back, got to l-let go of me.” 

Tears fell unchecked down her face as she hugged the Doctor tighter to her body.  She whispered in his ear, “Don’t leave me, my Doctor.”  

Sending a silent plea to the TARDIS for help, Rose pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s temple. 

Without warning, the world went black and Rose yelped as she began to fall. 

10R10R10R10R10R 

Rose scrambled to her feet, and tried to get her bearings through the thick, sickly-green fog that surrounded her.  Panic seized her: she was lost, the Doctor and the TARDIS gone, and the toxic fog was closing in, smothering her.  On the verge of hyperventilating, she leaned down, resting her hands on her knees, working to keep calm.  Once the threat of passing out from oxygen deprivation had passed, she straightened.  

Where was the Doctor? Through the fog, she couldn’t see the hand in front of her face, so she had no way to know if he was nearby. He was dying, and she needed to find him, but she had _no idea_ what had happened to her or where she was. 

Suddenly a voice echoed in her mind, familiar and oddly comforting: _Find the Doctor._  

Fear and frustration threatened to overpower her, despite the warmth of the voice.  Where had it come from? And its message, _find the Doctor_ … Obviously, she needed to find the Doctor, but she’d been dropped in the middle of a nightmare.  She couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t sense the space around her.  She closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten, and finally was able to focus.   

The last thing she remembered was holding the Doctor in her arms as he shook and spoke of regeneration.  What had happened next?  She had begged the TARDIS for help and kissed the Doctor. 

“Doctor...” Her whisper fell flat, suppressed by the dense atmosphere. 

_Rose?_

“Doctor!”  She glanced all around her, her heart thundering in her chest.  She still couldn’t see a damn thing.  “Where are you? Doctor? Can you hear me?” 

_Rose! It’s not safe here.  My mind is affected just as much as my body during regeneration.  I can’t hold it off much longer.  You need to get out!_

“Your mind?” All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. How could she have been so thick? She’d pressed her lips to the most sensitive telepathic receptors he had, the ones in his temple.  And she had fallen… fallen into his mind!  

_Rose,_ please! _The venom is spreading. Go!_ he insisted, even as tendrils of the toxic fog wrapped around Rose’s legs.

“No, Doctor.  ‘M not leavin’ you.  I need to find you!” 

_You stubborn, foolish human!_

Rose closed her eyes, homing in on the vibrations of his inner voice and stepped in the direction of his shouted insult. _Keep fussin’, Doctor, so I can find you,_ she thought. 

_Oh, I’ll fuss alright.  Rose, I can’t lose you.  My physical body is almost completely shut down.  Once it’s done, my mind will follow._

She blushed when she realized he could hear her thoughts, but in the end, it didn’t matter.  She had to save her Doctor.  She loved him and giving up was not an option.

Rose ran in the direction she guessed he was in, assuming she would actually find… something? But what?  The Doctor’s essence?  She didn’t know what she was doing; she just knew she needed to get to her Doctor.  

“Come _on!”_ Rose cried, pushing herself to go faster.  Running through the poison fog reminded her of how one would run in a dream: no matter how fast she went, she never gained any ground. She’d felt like she’d been running forever and yet, nothing seemed to change. 

Panic and exhaustion overwhelmed her. She collapsed in a heap. 

She could barely hear the Doctor anymore.  His inner voice was fading, his life force trickling away.  Time was running out, she could sense it.    

He was leaving her.

 Sobbing, she threw back her head and screamed.  But the sound that came from her soul, was not a scream.  It was changed: distorted, transformed… inhuman.

The sound that reverberated through the Doctor’s ravaged mind… was a howl. 

Rose’s eyes clenched shut, her breaths came too fast, and her heart attempted to beat out of her chest.  Pure, unadulterated fear took over. 

_Rose? What’s happening?_

Liquid warmth, thick like honey, poured through her veins flooding outward from a spot in the center of her chest.  As it flowed through her body, she opened her eyes, and gasped at the golden wisps swirling around her, dancing to a song that drowned out the Doctor’s frantic pleas, a song she had only heard one other time.  

_I create myself…_  

Rose Tyler had become Bad Wolf once again. 

She was terrified, but pushed her fear aside, and let the power of the vortex fill her, welcoming it.  She was blazing with energy, the essence of Bad Wolf burning hotter than ever in her blood, but it was peace that radiated from her mind.  Her human life was at an end, and she offered it without reservation.  Dying to give her Doctor life.  Nothing had ever felt so right. 

She held up her hands before her and looked at them in wonder. Her light was blinding, but Bad Wolf could see beyond that: all that is; all that was; all that ever could be. She accepted that power and took control, a goddess in her own right.  With a flick of her fingers, the putrid fog was vanquished, dissipating before her, freeing Time’s Champion. 

With the battle won, Rose became aware of nearby sounds, desperate, pleading. Words spoken not too long ago in a Northern accent were repeated, now in her new Doctor’s voice.  

_Rose, you’ve got to stop this… you’re gonna burn!_

The ethereal tones of the goddess spoke.  “Yes, Doctor, Rose _will_ burn.” 

_NO! You let her go!  You hear me?  I am the Oncoming Storm and you will do as I command!  Let her go! NOW!_

Bad Wolf withdrew a bit, in the wake of the Storm, leaving Rose exposed. Rose whimpered as the heat became unbearable, blazing through her body and soul.  But worse by far than her own pain was that of the Doctor.  Her heart broke for him, as she felt _his_ hearts shatter too.  He tried to wrest her from his mind, wrap her being in a protective cocoon, and she sobbed as she sensed his desperation, sensed his fear for her life, sensed his… _love?_  

_Yes, Rose Tyler.  I love you and I_ can’t  _live without you.  Please let it go.  I don’t want to be without you. I can’t.  I need you, Rose._

In Rose’s mind, Bad Wolf surged forward, taking back control, speaking only to her.  _Do you see, now, why you cannot let the power go?  Let it burn and complete what we started upon our creation, what we know was always meant to be.  Time’s Champion needs his Wolf.  Let me consume you._  

A tearful nod was the only acknowledgment Rose gave the other part of her being, and the fire raged through her. 

“Watch, Doctor,” Bad Wolf ordered. “Now, Rose Tyler will burn bright with life by your side… Forever.” 

Rose could feel the tumult of the Doctor’s emotions at Bad Wolf’s words: anger, love, fear, and hope.  

Her golden light shone and spread, leaving no part of the Doctor’s mind untouched.  Rose’s essence seared itself to his, forging an inseparable and impenetrable bond. 

Rose felt as if she was about to explode into a million tiny pieces, but she couldn’t bring herself to care because if she were to die, she’d die knowing the Doctor’s love. 

But if this was the end of her human life, she had to let him know… 

“I love you, my Doctor.” 

Then she smiled, and let the fire consume her.

10R10R10R10R10R 

The Doctor woke with a gasp, sparing a second to curse his respiratory bypass’ failure to work. _What the hell happened?_   Even with his impressive mind, he had to take a moment to recall the details. He had been stung by an aplocrita claze, and the venom had wreaked havoc on his (otherwise) superior physiology.  Regeneration had been imminent, but all he’d been able to worry about was… 

_Rose!_  

He sat up, eyes searching frantically for her.  

She was right next to him, lying on her side.  His sigh of relief was cut short as he remembered what had transpired in his mind. His arm shot out to her neck, searching for a pulse and letting out a sob as a steady rhythm thumped against his fingers. She was alive! 

Scooting closer, the Doctor leaned over her, and pressed his forehead against hers.  He had been so scared when he had realized she had entered his mind, but that had been nothing compared to his horror when Bad Wolf had materialized. The last time the goddess had appeared, Rose had been about to die.  He had saved her, but at the cost of his own life.  This time, he had already been in the throes of dying and had been quite sure he wouldn’t have been able to save his precious girl. He never wanted to experience fear like that again. 

Rose’s cries of pain and Bad Wolf’s words had knocked down the walls he’d carefully constructed around his hearts and he’d bared his soul, declaring his love for Rose. 

And yet, Rose still had suffered. 

He had been furious Bad Wolf had been willing to sacrifice Rose to save him.  But the all-powerful being had surprised him when she’d explained why Rose was burning. 

Would he get _his_ forever with Rose?

 He’d thought nothing could compare to the love, shock, and awe he’d felt when he had comprehended what Rose had done to herself. But his pink and yellow girl hadn’t stopped there. No.  She not only loved him, she’d wanted to bond with him, and had initiated it.  That was something that could only occur if both parties consented, and he’d welcomed her with metaphorical open arms. 

Now he held his _bondmate_ in his arms, begging her to wake up.  Bad Wolf had briefly granted him the ability to see their timelines, so he knew things had changed for the better.  Their timelines twined and stretched into eternity. 

What a gift they’d been given!  He _should_ have been upset over the changes Rose had crafted to give them this chance, but he had experienced her thoughts and emotions, and knew without a doubt that forever with him was what she truly wanted. 

The Doctor let his unending love and gratitude for his Rose flow through his mind to hers, wanting her to awaken already knowing how undeniably happy he was. 

“Doctor?” 

Her soft call of his name was music to his ears.  He leaned back just enough to see her face, not willing to put any more space between them than absolutely necessary.  He smiled at the faint golden glow in her eyes, no longer afraid of what it symbolized.  “Hello.” 

She tried to smile but fell short.  Her exhaustion was obvious.  “Hello.  You’re alright, yeah?” 

He brushed her hair back before cupping her cheek.  Her joy at his ministrations flared through her to him.  Oh, how he cherished it! 

“I’m alright.  Thanks to you and Bad Wolf.”  He kissed her forehead.  “I thought I was going to lose you, Rose.” 

She mirrored his pose, loving the feel of his five o’clock shadow on her palm.  “Never again, my Doctor.  I promised you forever.” 

“That you did.”  The need to close his eyes and sleep suddenly took over all thoughts. He knew Rose was as tired as he, if not more.  “We’ve just been through… I’d call it an ordeal but that has a slight negative connotation… We’ve been through a… monumental event and we both need rest.  There’s so much we need to talk about, but it will have to wait. Care to join me in a kip, Rose Tyler? 

“God, yes.  I feel like I could sleep for days.”  

She struggled to sit up.  Noticing the effort it took, the Doctor stood and held out his hands to her. Pulling her up, he caught her when she swayed and used her momentum to sweep her into his arms.  

Rose nuzzled her face against his neck. “You think you’re so impressive.”

Walking at a leisurely pace towards his bedroom, the Doctor smiled at her familiar tease.  “I _am_ so impressive, and I know you think so.  I can see into your mind, remember?” 

She hummed, content to be held by her Doctor. 

The TARDIS, bless Her, moved his bedroom closer, even opened the door for him.  He expected Rose to make some sort of comment about him bringing her to his room but, when he glanced down, he discovered that she was already fast asleep. 

He laid her down reverently, removing her shoes and jeans before undressing himself down to his pants and undershirt. He crawled into bed beside her, fitting his body to every line and curve of hers and joined his love in slumber. 

10R10R10R10R10R 

Rose stirred.  Never in her life had she felt so warm and comfortable.  Loath to leave her bed, she made the decision to call off work.  A deep chuckle brought her back to the present. 

“I blew up your job a while ago, love.” 

Stretching her prone body felt heavenly.  She had yet to open her eyes, but she did smile at the Doctor’s quip.  She froze.  Did he call her love? 

“I did.  You are my love.”

How was he doing that?  She wasn’t speaking out loud; she knew that much. She pushed up onto her elbows and looked over at the Doctor who stared at her with wide eyes. Apprehension that was not hers washed over her body and it hit her. They were bonded now, basically husband and wife.  Her smile was slow but bright causing a matching one to appear on the Doctor’s handsome face. 

He reached over and pushed her hair back.  “That’s right, my beautiful, _impossible_ wife.”

She was about to tease him with a quote from The Princess Bride, about his lack of knowing how to use the word ‘impossible’ but stopped.  She and the Doctor were married! 

Rose launched herself at her husband, tackling him onto his back. With her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried into his chest, she wept. 

The Doctor held her to him, pressing soft kisses to her head as she cried.  She experienced his concern and love through their precious connection.  Calming herself enough to focus, she sent her love back, hoping she was doing it right.  At his gasp and tightening of his arms she assumed she had. 

“You’re a natural, Rose.”

She heard the smile in his voice.  Not wanting to take her ear away from the sound of his hearts, she spoke where she lay.

  
“I love you an’ ‘m happy.  My emotions are just all over the place.” 

“Wanna talk them out?  Might help.” 

She tilted her head up just enough to see his face. “Well, for starters, I thought I was gonna lose you.  That thing stung you an’ everythin’ happened so fast.  Then you began talkin’ ‘bout regeneration.” 

He kissed her forehead.  “It was going to happen. I’d felt it beginning, but you saved me.” 

“I bring life.”

She felt the Doctor’s full body shudder as she spoke the words. She had saved his life. He was here, in her arms, and they got their forever!  _Might as well start it out right!_  

“Doctor.” 

“Yes, my Rose?” 

“We got married today, yeah?” 

“Yes. How many times are you going to ask-” 

She cut off his oncoming babble with her lips.  Climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, she deepened their kiss.  The Doctor moaned, his hands coming around her waist to pull her closer to him. 

_Doctor. It’s our_ wedding _night._  

She sent a wave of her arousal and desire to him, grinding herself down on his burgeoning erection.  

Pulling back, the Doctor stared at her with wide eyes. “Oooohhhhhh.” 

She chuckled.  “Followin’ me now?” 

“Oh yes!” 

Clothes were cast aside and skin came into contact with skin, ramping their arousal into an inferno.  Hands and mouths explored for the first time, but not the last.  

When the Doctor rolled Rose under him and poised himself at her warm, wet entrance, he pressed his forehead to hers.  

_I love you, my Rose.  So much._

_I love you, my Doctor.  Forever._

Rose had never felt as loved and cherished as she did when her husband moved inside her, worshiping her body with his.  Their minds joined, they experienced the other’s growing euphoria, climaxing as one. 

As Rose trembled her release in the Doctor’s arms, her eyes flashed gold.  Bad Wolf purred smugly in her mind.  Her work here was far from over but, for now, she was going to bask in the moment Forever began. 

The Doctor and Rose Tyler.  In the TARDIS.  Just as it should be.

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
